Sobre el arcoíris
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Konan está en su lecho de muerte, y se mantiene en su campo de flores de papel. Finalmente, se encontrará con las personas que más amó, en algún lugar sobre el arcoíris. /One Shot/


**Sobre el arcoíris**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Créditos al autor de la canción "Somewhere over the rainbow" y a Amy Lee por la canción "Imaginary".

One Shot dedicado a Ashabi, espero que te guste.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Tres niños corren uno detrás del otro, ríen como nunca y ven el cielo más brillante. Detrás de ellos hay caos y un desorden social. Pero no más, hoy ellos corren y les es posible tomarse de las manos, van al encuentro de su maestro, quién saben debe de estar en aquella casita en la que solían vivir. Ellos piensan 'Sí, él debe de estar escribiendo y riendo como viejo divertido'._

 _Ya no hay preocupaciones, ahora los tres son felices, ya no hay lluvia y el dolor es un sentimiento muy lejano. Ellos están en algún lugar sobre el arcoíris, en donde los sueños se vuelven realidad._

 _No, ya no hay más dolor y por fin están juntos._

 _Se ven a los huérfanos de la lluvia darse la mano y peguntándose '¿cómo estás?', y en verdad, se dicen 'yo te amo'._

 _Finalmente los cuatro se reúnen y se sientan como en aquellos años, se miran a sus rostros y piensan 'qué maravilloso qué es el mundo…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cielos nublados y lluvia eterna son la sentencia eterna de este triste pueblo, Amegakure.

Siempre quisimos reunirnos, incluso si ya no vivíamos. No habrá más risas entre los cuatro, ni juegos infantiles.

Estoy jugando un juego real, en el que perder significa solo la muerte. Y el único combustible vital para mi cometido es el odio, el odio y la justicia para que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano.

Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya, estoy aquí frente a frente contra el hombre de la máscara, y este juego sólo tiene que terminar de una manera definitiva.

 _En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris en lo más alto y los sueños que he soñado alguna vez con una canción de cuna. En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris, pájaros azules vuelan, y los sueños que he soñado se hacen realidad. Algún día pediré un deseo a una estrella. Despertar donde las nubes estén lejos debajo de mí. Donde los problemas se derritan como gotas de limón muy arriba de las chimeneas, ahí es donde me encontrarán._

Soy Konan, líder de Amegakure. Pero mi vida no siempre fue la de ser un líder, no. Quizá mi destino fue forzado, aprendí a vivir en la oscuridad y con dolor. Pero también crecí con mis dos únicos amigos y con el que consideré mi modelo paterno.

Las cosas se dieron de forma efímera, soy Konan, hija de una pareja de personas de Amegakure que ya nadie recuerda su nombre. Ni siquiera su propia única hija. No, ya nadie recuerda su nombre y las canciones de cuna que ella solía cantarme quedan como sonidos distorsionados en mis momentos de paz, soy una huérfana de la lluvia

Pero ante todas las cosas, soy Konan y soy humana.

 _Déjame estar, donde el viento me susurra, donde las gotas de lluvia están cayendo, como contando una historia._

 _En mi campo de flores de papel, y dulces nubes de canción de cuna. Permanezco en mi interior durante horas, y miro mi cielo purpura volar sobre mí._

 _Sé muy bien que hay más allá de mi durmiente refugio. La pesadilla que se creó, mi propio mundo para escapar._

No todo se cumple, y por más que mi odio haya sido definitivo siento su katana atravesarme el pecho. No ha ido de frente. El hombre enmascarado ha sobrevivido a mi ataque final, y es entonces que entiendo de nuevo mi destino, soy Konan y soy la última sobreviviente de los huérfanos de la lluvia.

Yahiko, fuiste el primero en sacrificarte y en dar su vida para darnos una oportunidad a Nagato y a mí. Diste tu vida para que viviéramos en este mundo que tanto te empeñaste en proteger, viviste tu vida rápido, no anduviste con titubeos. Nos concedimos el efímero privilegio de querernos, pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho de forma terrenal, pero estoy convencida de que lo que tuvimos quedará guardado para la eternidad, en algún lugar sobre el arcoíris permanecerá.

Nagato, sin ti mi existencia habría sido de agonía eterna al no tener a nadie en mi vida. Agradezco eternamente tu compañía y aunque sé que nuestro tiempo fue corto en este mundo, estaremos reunidos en algún momento los cuatro. Sentados y viéndonos como solíamos hacer…

Jiraiya, querido maestro y modelo paterno. Sin usted nuestra vida hubiera sido todavía más corta si es que eso es posible, sin saber rescató a tres niños que serían parte fundamental de Amegakure y del mundo. No hay palabras para expresar cuan agradecida estoy.

Y a los tres, siento mucho no haber terminado con este hombre, hoy por primera vez mi corazón siente de nuevo tristeza. No cumplí mi promesa, pero de algo estoy segura, este mundo todavía tiene un salvador, y nosotros lo conocemos bien.

 _En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris, pájaros azules vuelan, y los sueños que desafías… ¿oh, por qué no puedo?_

 _Bien, veo árboles de verde, y rosas rojas también. Las veré florecer para mí y para ti, y pienso dentro de mí, qué mundo tan maravilloso._

 _Bueno, veo cielos de azul y veo nubes de blanco y la claridad del día._

 _Me gusta la oscuridad, y pienso qué mundo tan maravilloso._

Veo su rostro, este hombre ha dado la cara y su sharingan me estremece. No tengo fuerzas, el dolor se extiende hacia todo mi cuerpo, y los sueños que un día tuve se han detenido de repente, si hay un cielo después de la tierra desearía estar ahí.

No, ya no hay más vida en este mundo.

Me aferro a lo último que tengo, pero no da resultado. Él es el demonio y yo soy un ángel que está cayendo, soy la última sobreviviente de los huérfanos de la lluvia, y estoy muriendo.

Sus manos estrangulan mi cuello, y después de eso, todo termina.

 _El dolor se ha disipado en mi campo de flores de papel, ya no hay preocupaciones. Mi última visión es la de estar sobre el arcoíris, el último que he visto en mi vida, y el primero que vi._

 _Y si los he vengado, quiero pensar que hice bien. Que si odié en vida en la muerte he de amar, y veo el cielo, y sigo viendo aquel arcoíris. Nadie recogerá mi cuerpo, y nadie vendrá por mí._

 _Es el final del ángel de Dios._

En el limbo de muerte pienso que la oscuridad nos trajo a donde estamos, y el mundo de paz imaginario que creamos nos destruyó. Y pienso en mis amigos, y toda la gente que dejamos atrás. Nuestros sueños se desbarataron como torres de papel, y se extinguieron junto con nuestras almas, y ahora que estoy aquí ¿qué sigue? ¿hay salvación para nosotros?

 _Los colores del arcoíris tan hermosos en el cielo, lo están también en los rostros de la gente que pasa._

 _Veo amigos dándose la mano y diciendo "¿cómo estás? "_

 _En verdad, están diciendo "yo te amo"._

* * *

 ** _N/A_** Espero que les guste este OS, si bien es corto, creo que podría reflejar muy bien los últimos momentos de vida de Konan y sus pensamientos más profundos. Su muerte fue una de las más tristes para mí, así como su vida en general.

Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades.

Saludos, y agradecería mucho reviews, si les gustó o no la historia. Son muy bien recibidos.


End file.
